Darryl Morris
Darryl Morris, was a San Francisco Police Department inspector, and a friend and ally of the Charmed Ones. He was originally introduced to the original three sisters through his partner, Andy Trudeau. Following Andy's death, he befriended the sisters, and learned of their magical powers. Since then, Darryl had repeatedly put his job on the line to help cover for the girls when magic featured in a case because he felt that they were the best people he had ever met. Partnership with Andy Darryl was first introduced to the Halliwell sisters through his partner, Andy Trudeau. He was extremely skeptical about the world of the supernatural, and even refused to believe in UFO's, and would always try to talk his partner out of believing in such stuff. At first, he was suspicious of the sisters because of their connection to the unsolved cases throughout the city, but Andy covered up for them and lied to Darryl to protect them. Before Andy died, he told Darryl the secret in confidence, then asked Darryl to protect them in his place if he wasn't around for them, which he agreed. Helping the Charmed Ones After Andy passed away, Darryl began covering for the sisters. He wasn't visited by any of them until months afterwards, when Prue found the courage to come and visit him. Darryl helped the girls track down a Succubus, a sexually charged evil witch who preys on men, and protected Prue (as a man) from being its next victim. Darryl was in charge of four previous cases in which the men were killed by that particular demon. A few months later he found out that the sisters were witches who protected the innocent from demons, and that the Succubus was one such demon they had to face. From then on, he protected the girls from police interference, especially in cases of demonic activity, but preferred to be told as little as possible about the world of magic. When the sisters took an abandoned baby into their care, Darryl tried to keep it quiet for them to defeat the ghost that was hunting his family. When time became too short, they gave him the baby and asked to wait a few more hours so that they may reunite the baby with his family, with only his mother left. Darryl was knocked out cold by a criminal possessed by a demon, and almost lost his soul before Prue and Phoebe stopped him. He was later attacked and stricken blind by the formerly vanquished Grimlocks along with Leo, while Prue, Piper and Phoebe were sent back in time by the Elders to save their family from being destroyed, on Halloween. Leo was able to restore his sight after the demons were re-vanquished. He was invited to Piper and Leo's wedding and helped solve a murder which accused Prue as the murderer. Prue's Death and Finding Peter He tried to help the girls keep their magic hidden from the mortal world, until Shax attacked them in public and Piper and Phoebe were caught using their powers on national television. Prue was later killed which not only devastated Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Victor, but Darryl as well. Darryl's new partner, Inspector Cortez became suspicious of a few details while investigating Prue's death and was soon out to prove Piper and Phoebe as witches, while they struggled with the idea of having to save their new brother, Peter, who was half-whitelighter. Darryl knocked Cortez over the head with his gun in order to prevent him from exposing them, especially since the two remaining sisters had yet to say goodbye to Prue. Ultimately, Cortez got the proof he needed, but after Leo healed him, he gave that proof over to Darryl instead. Family Life Darryl was the son of a criminal-turned-police-officer Luthor Morris. He married Sheila and had two boys, Darryl Jr. and Michael. He followed in his father's footsteps by pursuing a career in the Police Department and is unaware that the Charmed Ones put his father down that path. He also considers the Charmed Ones and Leo like family to him, at one point saying that Leo is like a brother to him. Category:Friends of Charmed Ones